


Recon Mystic

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Love Outside This Heart-Shaped Box For Two [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem/Yugi/Kaiba/Set, Eventual Reverenceshipping, First Dates, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Against his better judgement, (and without his friends' knowledge) Yuugi goes on a date with his dream guy. One slight hiccup... he's married and has a boyfriend already.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Kisara/Priest Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Priest Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: Love Outside This Heart-Shaped Box For Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051178
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	Recon Mystic

**Author's Note:**

> I blame BlueAndAmaranth for this deep love of Reverenceshipping (Atem/Kaiba/Yuugi/Priest Seto).
> 
> This is the first of many of Yuugi's adventures in polyamory, love, and family in all its shapes and sizes.

This was the single worst idea Yuugi’d ever had. 

The restaurant was way out of his price range, he couldn’t have picked a more uncomfortable outfit, and he didn’t even know if the person he was waiting for actually looked like any of the pictures on his profile. For all he knew he was about to go on a date with a serial killer and not a single person knew where he was. This was the worst of all terrible ideas. Right up there with signing up for the stupid dating app with Tea’s ‘guidance’. Although, if he was following Tea’s ‘guidance’ he would’ve told Atem (assuming that actually was his real name) to go to hell when he said he was married… and had another boyfriend already.

He couldn’t even pretend to be surprised though. If he actually did look like his profile picture or was as polite, sweet and fun to talk to as he was on the app, he probably had more than that. Not surprised at all. Still surprised he decided to talk to him though.

Definitely a serial killer.

“Urgh…”

He shouldn’t be here. Tea had a point or two he couldn’t quite refute. He wanted to, but he couldn’t think of anything. That was his main reason for being here. He couldn’t argue with her, but he knew she was wrong… and he hoped this would give him some answers. 

Glancing at his watch, he sighed. 10 past. Well, ditched is better than dead, right?

“Would you like a drink while you wait for your date, Mr. Mutou?”

Glancing up at the young blonde waitress, he blushed. Yeah that’s right. He was so nervous when he first arrived he talked the poor waitress’s ear off. Still, he couldn’t believe she remembered his name. “Yes please.”

“What would you like?”

“Surprise me.”

She giggled and winked. “I’ve got you covered.”

Left to his thoughts, he fished his phone from his pocket to see if Atem had messaged him. Nothing. Yep. Better ditched than dead. Just to make sure he didn’t read the wrong date or place, he went through his messages to Atem, smiling at the pictures they’d sent each other over the last month of talking since finding each other on the ridiculous dating app. After 4 months on the app, Atem was the only one who messaged him (not being creepy or looking for something he wanted nothing to do with). Not that he was sure he wanted anything to do with this relationship drama disaster that it sounded like he was putting himself in. Who has time for a husband and two boyfriends? Hell, who has time for one? 

What if Tea was right and all of that was a lie? What if he was using the app like several others he’d seen to cheat on their spouses? How sad would that be? He should’ve listened to Tea. 

“Dr. Sennen. A pleasure to see you again. Your usual table?”

“Not tonight, Fredrick, I’m meeting someone here.”

Yuugi glanced up from his phone to the doorway blinking in shock. Atem, the guy from the dating app, stood there taking off a very nice black winter coat and smiling at the host. The host he apparently knew by name. He did say he ate at this restaurant a lot but Yuugi didn’t realize he was here that much. As luck would have it the young blonde waitress walked by them and gestured for Atem to follow her.

Yuugi paled, staring wide-eyed at them. Did she know the whole time?! The glass of red wine on the tray next to what he assumed was a glass of whiskey sent his blood running the wrong direction assuming it ran at all. This was happening. This was really happening. 

Their conversation was too quiet for him to pick up and the waitress's smile made him feel they were talking about him. He had no reason to think that but the embarrassment persisted. It might’ve been better if he could at least see Atem, but she blocked his view with every step. 

Eventually she stepped to the side and pulled out the chair across from him, flashing Atem a sweet smile then went about her business, setting the glass of red wine on the table for Atem. Shit, she did know him. Glancing up from the red wine, he was met with equally decadent eyes of almost the exact same color burning a hole into him. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“What? Oh! No it’s alright. You aren’t that late.”

Atem quirked a brow and sifted through his pockets, pulling out a cell phone. “I would’ve messaged you but-” As he set it on the table, drops of water dripped on the table cloth. 

“Oh no! What happened?”

“Dropped it in a puddle on my way home from work. I hope you’re having a better evening than I am.”

He was; now that Atem was actually there. 

“Would you both like to order, or do you need time to look at the menu?”

Atem snickered and shook his head. “I order the same thing every time, Mana.”

She giggled and waved her pen at him. “This is a terrible way to start a date.”

“You’re right.” Atem turned his intense gaze back to him. Yuugi’s blood froze and boiled at the same time. “Was there something in the menu that interested you? You’ve been here a while. I’m sure you looked through it.”

He did… sort of. After he saw the lack of prices next to the items on the menu he decided this was one of those ‘if you have to ask you can’t afford it’ sorts of deals and promptly closed it. “Uh… Yeah I looked at it.”

The waitress, Mana, mockingly glared at Atem then scribbled on her black notepad. “It’s pretty difficult to pick one thing. It took me a while to find a favorite. I recommend this.” She leant forward and pointed to a line of some foreign language titled dish. “It’s delicious and Atem won’t gag while you’re eating it.”

“Mana!”

She flashed him a brilliant grin then turned back to Yuugi. “We’ll get that made for you. Enjoy your drinks!”

As she walked away, Atem picked up his drenched phone and unfolded the white handkerchief on his plate. Yuugi watched him meticulously wrap the handkerchief around his phone then place the bundle on the edge of the table. All the while Yuugi was admiring how Atem looked even better than the pictures he sent him. How was that even possible? 

“I apologize for Mana. I didn’t realize she was working tonight. Actually forgot she worked here at all.”

“You forgot she worked here?”

Atem’s smile wasn’t that of a godlike model like his pictures or confidently polite like when he first arrived. It was very similar to the smile Serenity wore when she’d say ‘that’s my big brother’ while Joey was doing something overly stupid like trying to fit an entire pizza into his mouth at once. “I keep forgetting she works here. Which is something considering I was the one who recommended her. She’s been away at university for the last few months. Back for winter break I’m assuming.”

“Is she a friend of yours?”

Atem nodded. “We grew up together. She wanted some extra money while she was on break for summer. Kisara decided to keep her on.”

The name rang a bell like he should know who Kisara was but it was really difficult to think with the way Atem was looking at him. It felt like it was just the two of them in the busy restaurant. No one was there, the music was gone, the clank of silver on porcelain like he’d heard earlier just gone. Not that it was a problem. He could live the rest of his life only hearing Atem’s voice and be perfectly content. 

The conversation shifted from Mana to Yuugi’s varying majors when he was in university and eventually to both of their current careers. Not that Yuugi talked much about his own. Game design sounds great and cool to a game designer but to the average person, he just sounded like a lunatic after the first ‘I’m making a game’ is already said. Atem’s was far more fascinating! Yuugi knew he was an archaeologist, working at the Domino City History Museum and occasionally on expeditions in Egypt. Between his excitement towards history and his love of his heritage and culture, every word Atem said had Yuugi on the edge of his seat, falling deep into his velvet voice and passionate thoughts. He didn’t notice when they’re food arrived at first, and even though it was probably the best food he’d ever had, he was too fascinated with Atem to comment on it. 

After an hour Yuugi remembered who Kisara was. She didn’t just own this particular restaurant that they were eating in, she was married to Set, Atem’s boyfriend. This restaurant was actually how they met despite being in the same career field. The longer that thought sat with him, the more awkward the date felt. The more noticeable the golden ring on Atem’s left hand was. 

They fell into silence while Yuugi drowned into an abyss of questions and concerns, just like before. Why was he here? This was a terrible idea. 

“Yuugi?”

“Hmm?”

“Is something wrong?”

“No! No, I’m just thinking.”

Atem picked up his glass of wine and swirled it. “What are you thinking about?” 

Great. What was he supposed to say? Too nervous to hold his fork he set it down, wincing at the loud clank it made. He felt like the entire restaurant was staring at him, silently mocking him for being there. He stood out. He knew he did. He’d probably need a second mortgage to pay for this meal and everyone there knew it. What if everyone there knew Atem was married? They probably did. This was stupid of him to think was okay.

“Yuugi?”

“I uh…” Yuugi sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be weird. I guess it’s different actually being here with you than just talking about it on the phone.”

He didn’t need to explain further. Atem twisted the ring on his finger with his thumb and hummed in understanding. “Would it make you feel more comfortable to talk to Kaiba?”

“Oh gods no.”

Atem laughed, folding his arms on the table. “I will not make you do anything you are uncomfortable with, Yuugi.” 

“I know.”

“What can I do to ease your concerns?”

That was a good question. What could he do? Yuugi chewed his bottom lip trying to put his thoughts into a coherent enough form for Atem to understand. “It’s not that I have a concern… well… I have a lot of concerns, but like I said before, I’m open minded and I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t-” Yuugi glanced up and realized Atem wasn’t even listening to him. 

This. This was his main concern.

Yuugi followed his line of sight to the waitress station; three girls crowded around Mana, all with their phones in their hands and giggling. It didn’t take long for them all to gasp and scatter, leaving Mana standing there. She quickly pocketed the phone, waved, then disappeared after the other girls. 

“I should’ve chosen a different restaurant.”

“You did have your pick of Domino City,” Yuugi murmured, turning his attention back to Atem’s frown. 

“There certainly would’ve been less chance of nosy friends.”

“Why do you think she’s being nosy?”

Atem flashed him a smirk. “She’s been ‘not so sneakily’ taking pictures all evening.”

Yuugi fiddled with the table cloth. “Worried she’s posting them online or something?”

Atem scoffed and shot a glare at his phone. “She certainly is but I couldn't look at them even if I wanted to. This one is dead.”

Yuugi smiled, relaxing a little. That’s what he was upset about? That he couldn’t see the pictures? “You could try putting it in rice. I’ve had to do that with mine before.”

“Dropped it in a puddle?”

Yuugi blushed and shook his head. “Kitchen sink. Joey thought it’d be funny to surprise me while I was on the phone with Grandpa and doing dishes.”

“Good to know I’m not the only one with the worst friends.”

Laughing, he nodded. “Best worst friends ever.”

There he was again, entranced by eyes of red wine. Atem reached across the table and gently took his hand. His entire arm tingled from the warmth, his heart pounding so loud he swore Atem could hear it. Was he melting into the chair? He felt like he was melting into the chair.

“Embarrassing childhood friends aside, I’m having a great time with you.”

Definitely melting into the chair. “I am too.” 

“Ready to get out of here?”

Yuugi chortled, “Yeah. I couldn't eat anymore if I wanted to and I do want to.”

Already missing the warmth of Atem’s hand when he pulled it back, he busied himself with looking for his wallet. Nothing surprised him more than Atem’s face inches from his. “Let’s go.”

“Oh uh… don’t we still need the check?”

“It’s already paid for,” Atem said, offering him his hand again.

Yuugi pouted before he could stop himself. “I would’ve liked to pay for it.”

“Well… you can pay for the next one?” 

The way Atem said it -no- asked it, made him blush. So hopeful and unsure, completely different from the confidence he’d had all night. His gut reaction was to jump at the chance. Yes he did! He wanted to pay and he definitely wanted another date. Wait a minute… 

Smiling despite himself, Yuugi nodded and took his hand. “It’s a deal.”

Atem’s devilish grin made his knees weak, but somehow he managed to stand. Mana waved dramatically from the waitress station and he felt his blush in his shoulders and ears. Why was it so hot? Watching the snow fall outside the tinted restaurant windows, he couldn’t wait to get out there and have some relief from the heat. Even though he was burning up he put his winter coat on. Didn’t want to look like an idiot walking out with no coat. Atem put his on as well and walked toward the door, but not before taking his hand again. At this rate he’d be a melted puddle before they hit the door.

The host smiled at them, everyone’s eyes were on them. Atem didn’t seem to notice, but Yuugi sure did. Or was he imagining it again? In the blink of a paranoid eye, they were at the door. Atem opened it for him, releasing his hand to gently rest it on the small of Yuugi’s back. “After you.”

“Are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Paying for expensive dinners and opening doors?”

Atem laughed, letting the door close behind them. Yuugi marveled at the sound and the sight of snowflakes peppering his hair. “Would you believe this is the first time I’ve opened a door for someone in years?”

“I don’t believe you. I bet you do this all the time, right along with silly pick up lines.”

Atem snickered, either blushing or the cold reddened his cheeks. “My pickup lines aren’t silly.”

“They’re terrible.”

“You say, and yet here you are, on a date with me.”

“Because it was terrible.”

“I also can’t remember a date I’ve ever paid for.”

“Now that I believe.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Yuugi blinked, caught off guard that Atem sounded offended. It took too long for his brain to connect the dots. By the time they did, he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Atem told him Kaiba was a CEO. He also made off handed comments about how people talked to him because of it, like he was a leech feeding off of Kaiba’s money. Up to this point, he never paid it much attention. Now he wished he had. “Atem I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

He paused, stopping Yuugi from taking another step, but he didn’t appear offended like he sounded just seconds ago. A glimmer of mischief shone in his eyes matching his grin. “How did you mean it then?”

Yuugi pouted, suddenly feeling hot all over again. “You know,” He gestured vaguely to Atem, hoping that would just clear it all up and knew his blush deepened. How was it so hot in the middle of winter?! 

“And that means?”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“I’m only asking a simple question.”

“Fine. You’re stupidly attractive and fun to talk to and sweet and I’d probably get you anything you wanted to even if I couldn’t afford it.” Yuugi gestured back to the restaurant and huffed. “Case in point.”

“I paid for that.”

“Yes you did and thank goodness. I would’ve probably needed to take a loan out to pay for that.”

Atem laughed and shook his head, snow falling from his bangs onto his coat. “No you wouldn't.”

“And I’ll never know ‘cause I have no idea how much anything is in there. You’re going to be super disappointed on our next date.”

Atem’s laughter grew as he turned to walk again towards their cars, or his car. Now that Yuugi was actually paying attention to where they were walking, he completely forgot where he parked. The concern quickly vanished feeling Atem’s cold fingers laced in his own. “Well this one isn’t over yet. And I have a feeling the best part is still to come.” 

Yuugi didn’t know what that meant as Atem led him to a black sports car. He reached towards the door handle and the car lit up as it opened. 

This was it. This was the end of the date where there was supposed to be a goodnight kiss or something like that and Yuugi couldn’t breathe watching Atem turn back around with the door held open. “Since my phone is dead, I’ll need to follow you.”

“Follow me?”

“Yes. We’re going to your place for games, remember?”

Shit. Shit shit shit that was ringing a bell. Mentally headed towards a full shut down, Yuugi did the only thing he could think of. “Oh! Yeah… Yeah, sorry you’re distracting.”

Atem snickered, quickly closing the space and laying a chaste kiss to his lips. Yuugi hardly registered his cold nose on his cheek. “Which car is yours?”

Yuugi blinked and awkwardly turned, searching the parking lot, feeling even more embarrassed when he realized he was actually parked right next to Atem. “This one.”

“What luck?”

Something like that. “I guess I’ll meet you at my house.”

Atem smirked and climbed into his car, closing the door. Yuugi hesitated just a moment, listening to the engine roar to life before rounding his car and searching his pockets for his keys. After he got the door open and climbed inside, the next thing he searched for was his phone. He didn’t remember making a plan to go to his place after this date, but after quickly skimming his messages he realized he had in fact offered that. He just didn't think Atem would actually do it. 

Forcing a smile he waved to Atem and went straight to starting the car and dialing Ryou at the same time. “Come on pick up.”

It rang… and rang and rang. Just when Yuugi was about to panic, Ryou picked up. “Where are you? I’ve been calling you for the last hour.”

“Sorry. I’m uh on a date and… are you home?”

“You’re on a date and didn’t tell me?!”

“Yeah uh… Sorry I just… I might’ve invited him over and-”

“You need someone to quick-clean before you get there?” Ryou laughed. “Got it.”

“Thank you Ryou.”

“You’re lucky Marik is working late.”

“I owe you one.”

“You owe me details tomorrow. Enjoy your date!”

The line disconnected and Yuugi sighed in relief, glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure Atem was still there. He just… couldn’t believe this was happening. It seemed to be good to be true. How was he going to explain this to his friends? He tried not to think about it. He’d figure it out later. If spending a night playing video games with the guy of his dreams after having a dinner that couldn’t be beat was any indicator of things to come, it was totally worth a few awkward conversations. 

His house was about 20 minutes from the restaurant, but he tried to squeak out every second he could to help Ryou out. Not that his house was a mess or anything. His friends just liked to stop by while he was gone (particularly Joey) and didn’t always clean up after themselves. It was never a problem before. He wasn't dating anyone before. He might need to touch up on that subject with him later. 

Pulling into the driveway he parked the car, focused on the windows. Dark. Good. Or bad depending. It was now or never though. Taking a deep calming breath, still frazzled and confused how he got into this situation to begin with, he opened the door and got out. Atem’s door opened shortly after and Yuugi closed his waiting for Atem. His heart beat hard against his chest watching him look over the house with a small smile that grew when he met Yuugi’s eyes. “You have good taste.”

“You're sweet, but you don’t need to do that. It’s a 2 bed starter house in an okay neighborhood. I probably paid too much for it.”

“The size isn't important. It feels more like a home just looking at it than ours.”

Yuugi just nodded in response and fiddled with his keys walking to the front door. As soon as he flipped on the light he made sure to remind himself to get Ryou something. He didn’t just clean for him, he set up little things for their ‘date’ around the living room and on the kitchen table. Yuugi blushed and lifted his shoulders trying to think of a way to explain it without Atem getting the wrong idea. Which was something he could totally get from seeing the wine glasses on the table next to a pre opened bottle of wine Yuugi had never seen before in his life and the lights in his living room dimmed for ‘mood’. “Uh-”

Atem walked past him, his smile growing as his eyes swept over every nook and cranny inside. “Are you going to give me a tour?”

“A tour of what? The three rooms?”

Atem laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “I'd still like to see it.”

Yuugi set his keys down and took his coat off, throwing it over the chair by the door then reached out for Atem’s. He took it off, watching Yuugi intently and handed it to him. If he kept looking at him like that he was going to have a heart attack. “Well this is the living room.”

Atem snickered and followed him into the kitchen. 

“This is the kitchen,” he said, gesturing to the small galley kitchen and dining room. “I’ll get you some rice for your phone.”

Atem hummed, reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief covered phone. “Thank you. I almost forgot about it.”

Yuugi took it from him and crossed the small kitchen to the cabinet he had the plastic container filled with rice in. Pulling it out he was happy it wasn’t filled to the brim. This would be easier. He set it on the counter and took the handkerchief of the phone, “You might have to wait until tomorrow but this should help.” He said, stuffing the phone into the rice. 

Atem smiled. “On with the tour?”

Giggling, Yuugi walked through the kitchen to the hallway. “This is the hall.” 

Atem laughed following him to the end of the hall where three doors closed it off. “This is my office and spare room, this is the bathroom, and this is my bedroom.”

“Do you have a master bath?”

“Well… I have a bathroom in there. I wouldn’t call it a master anything.”

Atem laughed and walked past him into his bedroom looking around then into the bathroom. “Where are they?”

They? Oh his babies! Yuugi started to wonder where his kitties were too at that moment. “I don’t know… maybe they’re sleeping somewhere.”

Atem looked around his bedroom then started walking out, only to freeze in one spot. The look of adoration practically glowed from him and he quietly waved for Yuugi to come closer, then pointed to his dresser. Yuugi walked into the room and turned, looking at his sock and underwear drawer. Inside was a bundle of his three sleeping cats ( Abra Cadabra, Alakazam and Hocus Pocus); Kazam and Pocci snuggled together, Abra laid on his back with his legs stretched out kicking the two curled up. The drawer was wide open with most of it spilled out onto the floor and hanging over the edge to make room for the chubby bundles of fur inside. “Those brats.”

Atem snickered and timidly brushed his fingers over Yuugi’s arm. “We’d best let them sleep.”

“They get plenty of sleep.” Yuugi grumbled but led Atem out of his room and away from the embarrassment, cute or not. Out in the hall he sighed and forced a smile. “So? What game did you want to play?”

“I’d like to play one you’ve made.”

“O-one I what?”

“You’re a game designer. I want to play a game you’ve worked on.”

“O-oh! Okay yeah I uh… Yeah.” Yuugi walked probably too quickly through the hall to the kitchen, flustered that he’d ask something like that. No one asked to play his games before. Suddenly that wine sounded really really good. He needed to thank Ryou. A lot of thank yous. So many thank yous.

He kept Atem in his peripherals while he walked around his entertainment center to set it up. He’d disconnected a lot of it when Tristan and Joey came over last to play an Atari game they’d found at a thrift shop down the street. It worked, surprisingly, and was a lot of fun, but now he had to get it all hooked up again. It wasn’t difficult, just annoying. 

“Would you like me to fill your glass?”

He glanced over his shoulder to Atem and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Need any assistance?”

“Nope! I got it.”

He heard the clinic of the glass as Atem poured more wine then finally stepped back from hooking up the system. Reaching for the remote, he sighed and turned everything on. “Okay… In theory-” He watched the system boot up and the logo appear on the screen before backing up to sit beside Atem. “It’s a one player game. I haven’t made a multi-player one yet.”

Atem nodded and reached for the controller. “Would you rather play something else?”

“... No.” Yuugi smiled and grabbed his glass of wine, leaning back on the sofa. “I like watching other people play games.”

“You’re not getting out of this that easily. You’re helping me.”

He snickered and brought the glass to his lips taking a sip and watching Atem start the game up. Why was he nervous? He just really really wanted Atem to like this game, as much as he did. It was the first one he made that he just fell in love with. He really wanted to make another one, had a few ideas here and there, but it never made enough money to justify it. At no fault of the game, just bad timing for releases and other games coming out with more advertisement. So is the market. It sucked, but it was what it was.

He tried to stay quiet and watch Atem play, let him get the full experience of the game without Yuugi’s input but he just couldn’t help himself. “What do you think?”

Atem smirked and side glanced at him, then his character moved to a completely ‘wrong’ part of the screen. “I’ve played this game before.”

Yuugi’s heart sank as Atem found the one Easter Egg in the game that to his knowledge no one else had found yet. 

“I see.”

“Are you sure you made this game?”

Yuugi wrinkled his nose and shifted on the sofa. “Yep. I worked on every single part of it, storyboarding, animation, game play, helped choose voice actors, the works.”

“If you’re showing it to me it’s your favorite, I assume.”

“Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but this was my favorite project I ever worked on. It’s all mine and I just wanted it to be perfect but… It just didn’t do as well as I was hoping.”

Atem nodded, strangely shifting and moving in one place like he wasn’t comfortable. But his broad grin and wide eyes focused on the game said he was anything but uncomfortable. A little concerned he sat up. “What?”

Atem started to answer then clamped his mouth shut and made a strange sound. 

Yuugi gently nudged his arm with his elbow, now scooted to the edge of the sofa to see him better. “Seriously what?” 

“Yuugi,” he said, then glanced between him and the game, licking his lips, “this is my favorite game.”

Scoffing, Yuugi sat all the way back against the sofa, lifting the wine glass to his lips. “Ah huh. You can be honest, you know. I’m already on a date with you. It’s way too easy, the animation has hiccups, it doesn’t really ‘end’, some of the characters feel flat. The mechanics are a disaster. I learned a lot making Shadow Assault. Well, when we were on the team for it. They dropped us a few years ago. We were making it ‘too complicated’. They just wanted a game people spent money on not actually… I don’t know.”

“You made Shadow Assault? The original Shadow Assault?”

“Well not just me but yeah I worked on it.”

Atem made another strange sound and Yuugi blinked, confused what was going on.

Silence fell between them, Atem was still acting strange, watching the game with a large grin and playing it expertly. Maybe it really was his favorite game. He had a hard time believing that. He saw what everyone said about it online. It was ‘fun but buggy and confusing and lacked options and mechanics like other games had that would’ve made it a million times better’. Those were all fair assessments of it, but it still bothered him. He worked really hard on it and for Atem to say it was his favorite, and to play it like he was, put him on the brink of… something. Something overwhelming. 

He took a long long swig of wine.

“I… ugh.” Atem made the same strange sound and laughed. “Wow.”

“What?”

He shook his head and murmured, “this is my favorite everything.”

“No it’s not.”

Atem paused the game and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wallet. Yuugi blinked, shocked to see it. “Did you make that?”

“It’s almost impossible to get any Recon Mystic merchandise.”

“I know.” Yuugi snickered, admiring the handiwork and the symbol on the front. This was.. This was his game!

“I... might have other things another friend of mine made for me.”

“Can they make stuff for me?”

Atem laughed then nodded, fiddling with the controller in his hands. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“This is really cool.”

“Not even close to the fact that I’m dating the guy who made my favorite game.”

Yuugi blushed and shrank into himself his smile so big it hurt. “It’s not that great.”

“It is to me.”

“Why?”

Atem smiled and his fidgeting stopped. “Ask me that on our third date.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Yuugi playfully narrowed his eyes but Atem wasn’t paying attention, staring the game back up and playing again. Reluctantly Yuugi let the conversation skirt away from that and back to the game itself, when Atem asked him some questions about it that he’d always wondered. They were damn good questions too and by the time the clock on the wall chimed 2am, Yuugi found himself tangled around Atem, both laying back against the sofa focused on the television, just as involved in the game as he was. “No don’t-”The monster changed and sent Atem’s avatar off the cliff. “Well…”

Atem laughed then groaned. “Every time.”

“I tried to warn you.” Yuugi smiled and laid his chin on Atem’s shoulder.

“You did, but it’s two in the morning.”

“Yeah… You probably need to get home right? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what time it was sooner.”

Atem snickered and turned in his arms. “It wouldn’t have mattered.”

Yuugi felt like a puddle under the heat of him and his gaze. He thought he was going to kiss him for a minute there, but it looked like he was waiting.. Waiting for Yuugi to make a move he supposed. Or he really hoped so as he closed the space between them and kissed him. His lips tingled and hands shook. He was so nervous, only more nervous when Atem kissed him back. 

His mind was a jumbled up haze of 'oh gods he was really doing this' and 'wow! Atem was a great kisser'. He tasted like the wine only a million times better. Was he being weird? Should he ask him to stay? He really wanted him to stay. It was late. It was also a first date. He had places to be. He had a home to go to. He had someone  to go to.

Atem moved back and smiled, hesitating before speaking, “When can I see you again?”

Now. He could stay. He didn't have to leave. “I’m off work on Thursday.”

“Any plans?”

“Yeah. A date with you if you don’t have plans.”

Atem shook his head. “Not Thursday.”

“It’s a date then.”

He grinned and kissed him again, more passionately and Yuugi shivered feeling his fingers knead his back. But all too soon it was over and Atem sat up. Yuugi watched him, sitting up as well realizing he had to leave and still trying to come up with an excuse to get him to stay. “Are you sure you're alright driving?”

Atem nodded walking towards the chair and picking up his coat by the door. “I only had one glass and I’m used to being awake this late.”

“Don’t museums close at 5?”

Atem laughed heartily and put his coat on. “They do but Kaiba likes to work until he passes out on his feet. I have to keep tabs on him.”

Yuugi forced a smile and nodded then took a deep breath. “When am I going to meet him?”

Atem stopped adjusting his coat and blinked, his smile softening. “Whenever you want. I will warn you though, and I say this with as much love as I possibly can, he’s a jerk.”

Yuugi burst into laughter and crossed his arms over his chest feeling like he should be doing something besides just outstanding there like an idiot. “I’ll remember that.”

Atem took a step towards him and kissed his cheek, squeezing his arm gently. “Thank you for the wonderful night, Yuugi.”

“You too, Atem.”

He smiled and reluctantly let him go, opening the front door and walking out. Yuugi held on to it, watching him walk to his car. The headlights flashed and he opened the door, pausing wot wave before getting in. His whole body was going haywire, heart beating hard against his chest stomach in knots and head fuzzy. He let out a shaky breath watching the car pull out of the drive before closing the door. Leaning against it, he looked at the coffee table with the two empty glasses of wine. That was the single best date he’d ever had. He was in a lot of trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you read this and went WTF Cleo?!
> 
> Set is married to Kisara (who is monogamous)  
> Atem is married to Kaiba (who has not dated anyone else yet but could if he wanted to).  
> Atem started dating Set.  
> And now he's dating Yuugi too. 
> 
> So that means Atem's got himself two boyfriends, a hubby and a bff metamour that all would envy.


End file.
